


There Was Only One Bed

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: I got them sugary sweet tropes, M/M, Ya want tropes?, past Asrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: A semi-Asrian fic for the babes stuck with the Android asset bug.





	There Was Only One Bed

There had to be some mistake. Julian distinctly remembered asking for a room with two beds. This- THIS was a single bed, King sized, sure, but he had asked for TWO BEDS. Now Asra's going to think Julian set this up purposefully (he didn't) and that he still wasn't over him (he wasn't). So Julian made an extra fuss at the receptionist's desk until Asra pulled him away, saying it was alright and they'd manage. 

Now, Julian stood in the center of the room, unsure what to do. Asra noticed this and shook his head. 

"Relax, Ilya. This isn't the first time we've shared a bed." Asra teased, evoking a bright blush across Julian's face. "Feel free to pick a side. I'm going to take a quick shower." Asra took his pajamas with him into the bathroom. Julian set his bag down and flopped onto the bed. As a distraction, he checked his phone. He scrolled through Facebook, looking at the pictures Portia already posted. He was missing so much, but a snowstorm delayed his flight and Asra decided he wanted to go with him, since Nadia would be there, too, now that she was dating Pasha. 

There was a picture of the family table laden with food, and Julian swore he could almost smell it. There were children - his cousin's children - grinning widely with jelly all over their faces. There was one of Mazelinka playfully glaring at the camera as she cooked something at the stove. And... Holy cow! Is that Kostya?!?! With a girlfriend?! Last time he saw them, Kostya was no taller than his hip and carried a teddy bear everywhere. 

Asra emerged from the bathroom to find Julian much more relaxed with a smile on his face. He settled down beside Julian, curious at what got him so chill. 

"Who's that?" Asra asked, leaning over to look at his pictures. Julian pointed to each person, telling his relation to them and told Asra stories of past family gatherings. 

"Why haven't you visited them all this time?" Asra asked. 

"I... I don't know. Med school kept me busy, plus my... you know, my depression. But this year, Pasha gave me a good kick in the ass and told me to come home for the holidays." Julian smiled. His sister was a real life saver. She helped him out of his post-breakup funk and helped him act more like a healthy human being. It was probably the only reason Julian could be here in the same bed as Asra right now without devolving into a sobbing mess. 

"Then let's go to sleep. We need to be at the airport bright and early." Asra said. He pulled the covers over him and practically fell asleep on the spot. Julian had always wondered how he did that. He himself always tossed and turned all night, stayed awake during the day only through sheer willpower and six cups of coffee. Except, in those short few months they were "together", Julian never slept better. Asra's presence was soothing in a way Julian had never experienced in another person before, and he was afraid he might never find it again. This calming feeling washed over him once more as he turned off his phone and the bedside lamp and pulled the blanket over him. 

Come morning, Julian woke to the feeling of fingers running through his hair and the sound of a strong heartbeat beneath his head. Somehow, during the night, Julian had rolled over to hold Asra in his sleep. He was just lucky Asra hadn't kicked him out of bed. Julian laid there a minute longer, just trying to savor what little affection he could get. 

"I know you're awake." Asra said softly, voice still rough from sleep. 

"Sorry." Julian rolled over onto his back, away from the warmth of Asra's arms. _Don't do this again!_ He chastised himself. _Don't scare him away again!_

"I didn't mean it like that, Ilya. Friends can still show friends affection." Asra said. Julian looked over at him. It was hard to see Asra as just a friend, especially with the way the morning light backlit his hair to form a bright halo and the way his beautiful lips curled up at the ends, like a cat that caught the canary, and the way his eyes always sparkled with mischief. But Asra was one of his only friends and he was extremely lucky he hadn't dropped him completely from his life. So Julian would take what he could get. 

"We should get going. Pasha's already pissed we missed the first day of Hanukkah. If we miss any more, we'll get a tiny angry ginger biting at our ankles." Julian joked. He loved teasing his sister about her height. Especially when she wasn't there to throw something at him. Asra huffed a laugh and the two of them got their things together.


End file.
